Blessed Love Never Forsaken
by HAPPY ALPHONSE 8
Summary: Will Demyx find his soul mate in the organzation or realize too late they're all dumb asses! IT WILL END YAOI!
1. Chapter 1

Blessed Love Never Forsaken by HAPPY ALPHONSE 8

Chapter1:Saix's Mistake! 

Saix said his love was forsaken and a burden,but he was wrong. He was going to prove and show Saix that HE made a mistake.  
Demyx's mission to find his soul mate in the organzation and love him or she forever.Starting tommorow he was to figure out who was best for him and forget Saix.

Author's Notes:My very first story! THANK YOU! READERS FOR READING IT! Also,it will end YAOI! 


	2. Chapter 2

Blessed Love Never Forsaken by HAPPY ALPHONSE 8 

Chapter2:Roxas In Denial!

Demyx's p.o.v

My first pick was Roxas,well because he was nice,smart,and sane person.But theres a rumor of Roxas in love with Axel.I had to make sure if it was true,so I found him talking to Xemnas,something of a keyblade whatever. I waited til he finish then he saw me .Roxas asked,"Demyx you need something." I didn't have much time to waste to find my soul mate so I went straight to the point. I said,"yes are you in love with Axel,Roxas"? Roxas blush and yell, "no,I'm not Demyx"! He's my FRIEND ONLY! I mess with him, " A REALLY,REALLY,REALLY,REALLY,REALLY,REALLY,REALLY,REALLY HOT FRIEND"! Roxas blush harder and said,"why Demyx are you in LOVE WITH AXEL". I said, " don't know MAYBE". When I said that Roxas look piss and jealous! "I'm in love with NAMINE,NOT AXEL,OK DEMYX", Said Roxas. I could tell he was lying because he didn't look me in the eyes when he said that rudely . I'm not stupid! Roxas is in denial! I said "ok,Roxas you LOVE Namine bye"! Then I left before he glare at me. Roxas out, 12 more people to see if they're my soul mate. Next I'll start with Larxene the only girl in the organzation.

Authors Notes:Chapter 2 is done! yay! I hope to finish this story with 17 chapters but I'm not sure anymore! REMINDER:IT WILL END YAOI! THANK YOU! READERS FOR READING MY STORY! WISH YOU LIKE IT! AXEL MY FAVORITE PERSON IN KINGDOM HEARTS! IF YOU WERE PAYING ATTENION DEMYX SAID "REALLY" 8 TIMES! 8 IS AXEL'S NUMBER!


	3. Chapter 3

Blessed Love Never Forsaken by HAPPY ALPHONSE 8 

Chapter3:Larxene What Was I Thinking!

Demyx's p.o.v

I found her in her room laying on the sofa reading that book. She always read "Marquis de sade", not sure sure what its about. I said " Larxene are you with anyone"? She laugh and said " why are you asking that, wait don't tell me you are in love with me". " Demyx because it will only disgust me." Disgust I disgust her I must be desperate to want her! Larxene what was I thinking! I must not be thinking! " No, I don't love you, I was just curious! I answer". " You curiosity killed the cat, I would hate to know you were cat", snarled Larxene. " The knew who kill him , even in death he got even with his murder",said Demyx. " I don't think so Demyx because the cat would be curse even in the next life",answer Larxene. I was tired of talking to this sadist bitch so I left . But before leaving I yelled " I would tell you to go to hell, but I think you're already there "! The Savage Nymph definitively not my soul mate.

Author Note: THANK YOU! READERS FOR READING MY STORY! WISH YOU LIKE IT! DISCLAIMER:I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS! CHAPTER 3 DONE! 14 MORE CHAPTERS TO GO! 


	4. Chapter 4

Blessed Love Never Forsaken by HAPPY ALPHONSE 8

Chapter4: Zexion Is Too Depressing For Me!

Demyx's p.o.v

Of course I found Zexion depressing. But hey!, he could change I think. So I ran up to him and yelled " Zexion be happy for I am here!" Zexion just glared at me and said " why the hell are you near me." "Because silly you love me and desire me in dirty ways," I said slowly. He look so shock then yelled, " I DON'T LOVE YOU! LEAVE before I call Vexen ." I yelled " NO ANY THING but HIM, he's... he's.. HE'S OLD! I decide to leave before HE showed up. " I MUST leave you my honey but I will see you again in YOUR PERTERTED DREAMS BYE" I said then left him alone.

Author's Notes: YAY! CHAPTER 4 IS DONE! THANK YOU! READERS FOR READING MY STORY! HOPE YOU LIKE! 13 MORE CHAPTERS TO GO! 


	5. Chapter 5

Blessed Love Never Forsaken by HAPPY ALPHONSE 8 

Chapter5:I Think He's Stalking Me,Dude!

DEMYX'S P.O.V

Xaldin seem like a nice guy but his lances were the problem. Not to mention he lately was always looking at Xigbar. Xigbar is like a father to me. As the nice son, one day I ask him if he notice Xaldin looking at him. " He's more than looking at me Demyx." " I think he's stalking me, dude!",said a worried Xigbar. "NO WAY"! I said. " Yes, what I do?" ask Xigbar. " He has a crush on you like Zexion on me knowing him, he will make a move on you soon". I said. "SHUT UP! IDIOT I don't need to know that, NOW HELP ME STOP XALDIN STALKING ME OR ELSE SOMEONE WILL BE STALKING YOUR ASS TOO!" Said a angry Xigbar. "I know we blackmail someone to stalk Xaldin then Xaldin will fall in love with his stalker," I said. "Who shall we backmail?" ask,  
Xigbar. 

Author's Notes : THIS CHAPTER WAS EASY TO WRITE! THANK YOU! READERS FOR READING MY STORY! CHAPTER 5 DONE! 12 MORE TO GO! WHO WILL XIGBAR AND DEMYX BLACKMAIL! AND WHAT ABOUT DEMYX'S MISSION FOR HIS SOUL MATE WILL HE FIND THAT PERSON! OF COURSE! BYE-BYE! 


	6. Chapter 6

Blessed Love Never Forsaken by HAPPY ALPHONSE 8

Chapter6:Lexaeus's Favorite Underwear!

Demyx's p.o.v

"Lets blackmail Lexaeus, he's too quiet." I said. "Ok but you know he's called "THE SILENT HERO", dude", said Xigbar. " Who cares how do we blackmail him Xigbar?" I ask. " We go to his room to find something he values important", said Xigbar. "How about his favorite underwear, we tell Lexaeus that Xemnas smells,licks,has them then he kicks Xemnas's ass and I take pictures of it", I said. "I LOVE IT"! yelled Xigbar. Lexaeus was talking to Vexen so Xigbar yelled at Lexaeus to go help him find me.

Xigbar's p.o.v

I yelled at Lexaeus to help me find Demyx. Lexaeus just look at me and said "okay". Hopefully Demyx already got Lexaeus's favorite underwear before someone sees him.

Demyx's p.o.v

Lexaeus's door was unlock and no one was around me, so I ran to his drawer and put all his underwear in my bag. Then I went Xigbar's room which Xigbar and Lexaeus were in. LUCKY ME! Lexaeus yells"THERE HE IS". "Thank you for helping me look for Demyx " said Xigbar."Your Welcome bye I'm leaving "said Lexaeus. After Lexaeus left Xigbar lock the door and ask"did you find his favorite underwear Demyx?"

Author's Notes: I HAD NO IDEA WHO TO BLACKMAIL AND WHAT FOR THEM TO USE AS BLACKMAIL !! I SOME HOW CHOSE LEXAEUS TO BE THE POOR VICTIM. I LOVE THE FACT THAT BOTH WANT TO SEE SOMEONE KICK XEMNAS'S ASS! I DON'T HATE XEMNAS ! JUST LIKE TO KNOW A MEMBER OF THE ORGANZATION BEAT UP XEMNAS BEFORE SORA! CHAPTER 6 DONE! 11 MORE TO GO! THANK YOU READERS FOR READING MY STORY! HOPE YOU LIKE IT! 


End file.
